juntas
by joya blanca
Summary: Alegria (Joy) comienza a sentirse melancolica ya que no tiene a nadie quien la acompañe durante la vigilancia de los sueños de Riley. Descubriendo pronto que no esta tan sola como piensa.


Juntas

Inside Out (intensamente) no me pertenece

(Tristeza X Alegria) (Sadness X Joy) Yuri

Alegria sola en el comando central (lóbulo frontal) miraba los nuevos recuerdos de Riley de este día.

-awwwww… ¡qué lindo!

Su primer beso, después de semanas de planificación ardua, nervios, dudas, miedos y angustias. …Ahí estaba, Riley, su adorada Riley ahora en sus 14, dando su primer beso con el chico de quien estaba enamorada.

Ahora la chica estaba durmiendo, teniendo un bello sueño de ella y su novio…oh, es tan extraño y a la vez emocionante la palabra "novio"…Asco estaba segura que él era el chico más hot de toda la escuela, miedo que el papá de riley no aceptara la relación, ira estaba preparado para el "no lo acepto" por parte del bigotudo padre de riley, en cuanto a tristeza…ella, era ella.

Alegria como siempre, esperaba el mejor de los resultados….Como siempre ella era la última en irse a dormir, vigilando todo para que la rubia sea feliz.

-debe ser lindo tener a alguien.

Con un poco de melancolía, inusual en ella…..Apoyo su cabeza contra el tablero, todos parecían ser feliz con una persona a su lado, todos desde los padres de Riley hasta la propia Riley quien desde ya se imaginaba la vida que tendría al lado de su primer amor.

* * *

¿Por qué tenía estas dudas?, desde que Riley entro a la pubertad las tenía…..La luminosa chica de cabello azul estaba convencida de que era la única, Asco estaba enamorada de sí misma, ira y miedo estaban tan concentrados en sus respectivos trabajos como para pensar en esas cosa, en cuanto a Tristeza..

-tristeza….

Sincerándose consigo misma, en realidad…desde aquella magnifica aventura en los recuerdos e imaginación de Riley, ha tenido estas dudas. En sus sueños la protagonista de ellos era Tristeza, siempre era Tristeza…..La gorda/bajita azul de enormes lentes y un suéter con cuello de tortuga blanco.

Aquella chica de sonrisa tímida, de buen corazón…Su gran amiga…la hacía sentir….¿extraña?

Era voz baja, esa sonrisita, esos lentes…era como una "belleza extraña"….un momento…. ¡¿acaba de pensar en tristeza como en una belleza?!

-¡¿QUEEEEEE…MMMM.

Asustada, se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Mirando a ambos lados, esperando no haber despertado a nadie.

* * *

Sonrojada, trato de calmarse….. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué estaba sonrojada?, últimamente su mejor amiga la hacía sentir ¿incomoda?

-Alegría, ¿estás bien?

-¡¿tristeza?! …glup…¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

-te escuche gritar y me preocupe….repitiendo la pregunta: ¿estás bien?

¡Y PARA COLMO, TRISTEZA EN PERSONA SE SIENTA A SU LADO!...Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, miro a otro lado.

-esteeeeeeee…ewwwwwwwww…"nada", "no me pasa nada"

La gordita chica azul la miraba preocupada, este no era la aptitud despreocupada/feliz de su valiente amiga, además ella estaba…¿roja?

-estas temblando, estas roja…..¿segura que te sientes bien?

Sentir el rose de la mano de la representación de lo triste en su brazo, aumentaba su "incomodidad"

-yyyyyyyyyy…yep.

¿Por qué actuaba de esta forma?, era una cosa que confundía a la bajita peli azul.

-a mí no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo….somos amigas, se supone que podemos contarnos todo.

Silencio….oh, mala señal…..el silencio solo lleva a cosas graves…..tristeza, dejo de tocar a Alegría.

-según veo, esta noche no quieres mi compañía….Buenas noches Alegría.

La chica del suéter comprendía que cuando una persona esta triste cuando quiere estar solo, lo que en realidad quiere es compañía…Este no era el caso, no era su elemento…..Decidió dejar sola a la representación de la felicidad, para que se relajara….Tal vez mañana logre saber ¿Qué le afecta tanto?

Apenas se dio vuelta.

-espera…

Sintió la luminosa mano de la chica de vestido verde, agarrarle un brazo.

-puedo… ¿preguntarte algo?

* * *

La gordita asintió con la cabeza, ella no era precisamente tan inteligente como "lógica" (quien viva en otro lugar dentro del lóbulo frontal) pero si su mejor amiga en todo el mundo necesitaba su ayuda, entonces ella haría todo (dentro de lo posible) por ayudarla en lo que fuera.

-tu….tu….tu…

-¿yo que Alegría?

Tristeza sonrió, era una sonrisa tranquilizadora….Que desde el punto de vista de la luminosa, se veía más tierna de lo que ya era.

-tu ..¿Piensas que nosotras ….las emociones…

-¿siiiiii?

-….¿nos enamoramos?

Hufffff…pregunta difícil….

-es que…..tu sabes, estar sonriendo todo el día a veces es difícil y muy agotador, desecaría , no se …tener una persona que…..no sé….tener a alguien que me abrace y…bueno yo….yo…

Alegría tratando de que el momento incomodo pasara, con su tono usual….

-…¡ahhhhhhhhh…no importa!, era una tontería que yo…

-lo que tu creas, no es una tontería….

Tristeza tomo las manos de la chica amarilla entre las suyas.

-…..lo que tú digas, pienses o sientas jamás será una tontería y quien lo crea debes ignorarlo, ya que no es digno de ti.

-tristeza…

-yo siempre estaré aquí para ti incluso cuando no me notes, siempre me tendrás cerca…Siempre estaremos juntas.

* * *

Wow…¡que madura/decidida se ve ahora la usualmente tímida tris!...Una cálida sensación comenzó a aflorar entre ellas…Lentamente se abrazaron junto con el hecho de que sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse, como atraídos por un imán invisible…

-hm…hm..¡HM!.fiuuuuuuuuuuu. ¡Lameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento interrumpir el momento Yuri!

Ambas emociones abrazadas, avergonzadas hasta el pelo…Vieron a la presumida chica verdosa en bata de seda, bajar de las escaleras.

-Asco, esto no…

-relax Alegría, hace tiempo que yo sé que ustedes eran "del otro bando"….solo quiero saber ¿han visto mi crema anti-arrugas?

Las chicas aun abrazadas contestaron con la cabeza que no.

-rayos, voy a tener que seguir buscando en mi cómoda….No hagan mucho ruido, si Ira se entera va a hacer un escándalo épico y yo necesito mi sueño de belleza urgente….owwwwww…buenas noches.

La representación del asco, contra todo pronóstico…..Sin hacer algún tipo de comentario sobre ellas, tranquila subió las escaleras a su cuarto…Luego coqueta, fue en dirección al cuarto de Miedo…... Alegría con una risita, más luminosa que nunca, le dio un gran beso a Tristeza…Esta por lo inesperado del beso de parte, de la jovial chica, le hiso sonrojar

-Ja, ahora tú estás roja.

Algo dentro de Alegr le indicaba que de ahora en adelante, cuando los demás dormían, ella tendría a una preciosa gordita" a quien abrazar".


End file.
